A Name In Shadows
by DrkRaven23
Summary: AU. A girl from a Germanic tribe impersonates a man to join the Romans and other Germanic and Celtic tribes in the fight against the Huns in 450 A.D. to avenge her village's destruction. (Base off the Historical event the Battle of the Catalaunian Plains). Please R&R. Current Rating T...will move to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**430 A.D. **

**Thrungii Village **

**East of Lower Weser River. Europe**

The smell of burnt wood entered into the girl's nose as she crawled along the dirt, following the sound of the female voice calling out. Smoke burned her eyes as she opened them, seeing the gray cloud just above her head.  
No one told her what happened, but she knew it was important. Mama and Papa used their important voices when moving her into the corner. One minute she was listening to her mother tell her about the new baby that was coming to join her and Franco and the next a loud rumble could be heard in the village. It sounded like it did when there was the festival of Austro, but Jane couldn't hear the laughing she was used to. She couldn't hear the twinkling sound that usually accompanied the drums. But she did hear the drums, and screaming and she could smell something else with the wood. It was similar to the smell in the firepit when there was rabbit.

"Please no! " Jane stopped crawling at the sound of the voice, knowing she was close to Mama again. Her voice was right there, but she couldn't see her. She could hear her brother Franco crying. Mama always helped him when he cried. Why wasn't she helping him?

Everything in her wanted to stand and run, but she remember the words her father said. _Stay to the ground baby girl. Don't get up. If you have to move crawl_. Paper had left right after the drums started, leaving her and mama in the hut. There were tears in mama's eyes when he left, grabbing the sword she has seen him carry many times when he went to spar with Uncle Gero but this time there was no smile on his face.

"Mama!" she called out.

"Oh is there someone else in here?" she heard the voice right before a hand gripped her arm, pulling her into the air.

"No! Jane!" she heard mama say. Jane was held tightly to the chest of the man what grabbed her. The man's eyes were blue, like ice or a cold sky, a color she had never seen on a face before, as he pulled her against his hip as papa did. He smiled too, but unlike papa's smile this man scared her. His smile didn't reach his eyes, which remained cold.

"Leave her alone!"

"Oh don't worry I just wanna ask her some questions," he said. "You name is Jane? How old are you Jane?"

"Th-Three winters," she said. She didn't know why, but he made her tummy hurt. His face was scary although he was smiling at her. And he was making mama cry. Jane moved to leave, but his grip tightened. She struggled and could feel his arm squeeze around her waist, making her tummy hurt worse. "Put me down!" she screamed.

"Oh don't be scared Jane. I'm a friend. I'm just visiting you for a little bit." He pulled out a shiny piece of metal. It was little. It was small like the one's mama used when making dinner, but it was shiny like papa's sword. "Do you know what this is Jane?"

"No!" she could hear mama say as he showed the metal. "Please she is just a baby."

"Come on Jane, tell me what this is." He said ignoring mama.

"A little sword." She said and he let out a laugh. It was scary just like his smile. "Yes it's like a little sword. It does things like a sword too." The man smiled bigger and Jane could feel herself wanting to cry. She didn't want to cry, she had to be brave like papa, but this man was scary.

"I…I want my papa." she said.

"OK we'll wait for papa. But first let me show you what my little sword can do." Jane saw her mother start coming toward them but the man put the little sword up to her neck and mama stopped. Crying even harder. "Don't move. Or I'll make sure Wōđanaz gets a new helper soon."

"Please, Please….." mama said. Jane couldn't help it as she felt the hot tears falling. It was too scary and papa wasn't here.

"Hey hey don't cry yet little one. I haven't showed you what it does," he whispered in her ear. "Here let me show you." Jane cringed as he moved the shiny metal from her neck to her arm and smiled.

"Noooo!" she heard mama scream with her. It hurt. It hurt worse than the time she fell when she tried to get on papa's horse. It hurt worse than when she touched mama's pot near the fire. It hurt more than anything.

Jane screamed and cried as the man laughed harder, pushing mama on the floor when she grabbed at his arm.

"Leave them alone!" she heard papa's voice as the scary man yelled and she fell out of his arms. There was so much red stuff on her arm and she couldn't stop crying.

"It's ok Janie….its ok baby. Papa is here." She felt papa pick her up and wrap a cloth on her arm that hurt so much. He stood up quickly looking at where the scary man fell, a large stone covered in red next to the head, before grabbing mama and pushing her toward Franco.

"Angela, get Franco we have to go! It's the Huns!" She knew she was in papa's arms, but she couldn't stop crying. It hurt. It hurt so much and she was scared and confused. What was a Huns? Where were they going? She wanted to ask Papa, but she couldn't with the tears that kept coming.

Papa turned and grabbed several big packs from the back of the hut and rushed out the front of the tent. He still carried his sword as he slowed down pulling mama up close to them and pushing her toward the forest. Toward the big river where they would get fish.

"Go towards the Wesser!"

"Papa. I'm scared." She managed to say. It was hard to speak, her chest was hurting and there was so much of the red stuff still coming from her arm that hurt. Jane wasn't sure what was happening but it was hard to keep her eyes open. She could see fire everywhere, like all around her was a big fire pit. The smell like the burnt rabbit war stronger out here and she could hear more yelling and more horses. She was really sleepy. She could hear mama and papa screaming at her, but she couldn't get the words to come out anymore. She knew they were outside and she thought she saw papa get Egino from the rest of the horses…

.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Jane baby. It's papa. Please open your eyes baby." She could hear papa's voice. "Angela, bring some more water." Jane struggled to open her eyes, seeing nothing but fuzzy shapes, just like she did after nap, except she didn't remember when mama put her down to sleep. Mama had been telling her a story, saying they were going to get another baby like Franco. There was smoke and a scary face with eyes like the sky…

"PAPA!" she screamed when she opened her eyes. The man was hurting her. He hurt her arm. He was making mama cry. Papa wasn't there.

"Shh! Shh baby." Jane felt a hand running in her long wild black hair and looked up to see brown eyes not blue. They were eyes just like hers that she saw when she looked in the pond. Those same eyes that looked at her when she was being told stories. It was a face similar to hers, same high cheekbones and long nose, same somewhat thin lips, and dimpled chin. It was papa.

"Papa…" she said much quieter this time. They were outside, but she saw a fire and didn't hear the sounds of drums or smell the smoke anymore. Maybe it didn't happen. Maybe it was just a dream. She thought this until she moved it sit and felt her arm, and started to cry.

"Papa…what...I hurt." She said. He nodded and reached down to put some green mush on her arm. "It hurts!" she screamed as the mush made her arm sting before her wrapped it with a cloth that mama gave him.

"I know baby. I know. But this will make it feel better." He said smoothing down the furrowed brow that looked up at him. She continued to frown, but as he kept running his hand along her face, slowly the frown melted, as she closed her eyes again, feeling the pain in her arm start to fade away.

"When are we going home papa," she asked quietly falling asleep.

"We're going to find a new home baby."


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_

_Some History_

_ I am basing this story off some research done into the Tribes that were around in 400 to 450 AD. There isn't much known about Thrungii for this time period which is why I used them as Jane's tribe. All that was known was that they were conquered by the Huns around 430. Some say they were absorbed into the Huns once conquered. I say, who cares I am sure some got away. They didn't reappear till the 7th century so I am going to have free reign for the 5th century._

_The Chatti were eventually part of the Ripuri Franks who assisted the Romans in the battle in 451. For the purpose of this story, I am going to assume that the Chatti were still an individual tribe and not absorbed into the larger Frankish tribe till the early 6th century._

_Also I am taking some guesses and liberty into my knowledge of fealty during the early periods. It was simply an oath of service to a man of property from a man without property. The Chatti were known for iron working and carrying tools in war, so instead of being a plumber, Frank is a blacksmith. I am also assuming that not all who took oaths of fealty were mean, just good businessmen._

_By this time the Greeks were part of the Roman Empire. All knowledge of medicine in the story is going to be based off of Greek knowledge. _

_I'm saying all this to say...I dunno if this is correct so **don't be mean to me regarding historical accuracy**._

_Oh and why is there no information on what Maura's dad's name is? He is just Mr. Isles for all I know._

_I have an outline and I know where things are going, however I have some room for adjustments and ideas. Give them to me if you like. Maura wont appear for a little bit. Prob not till Chapter Four. I want to give the girls time to grow up, to develop their own personalities apart from each other. You know...the personalities we all know and love.  
_

_On to the story: _

**_Chapter Three_**

**431 A.D. **

**Along the Weser River, Europe.**

Jane sat at the back of the lodge, her father having gone out to get supplies and trade for the past several days, as they had been doing for the past 8 months, as she awaited his return. She hadn't seen another child since their leaving from home, and wondered if she ever would. Her mother had tried explaining the situation, but it still didn't make sense as to why they could never return.

She ran her hand down the side of her left arm, a habit she had developed when nervous, or when cold as it would ache. The injury was still highly visible, and instead of fading as she grew, it grew with her, a constant reminder of the night she had lost all she knew. She couldn't carry things with it no matter how she tried. It was useless. Mother had told her that the injury went deeper under the skin than they thought, injuring something called a moos…mus…muscle, that just wouldn't get better.

"Why is my baby girl looking so down," she heard a voice behind her.

"Papa!" she screamed. "When did you get back?" she ran up to the man, jumping into his arms, hoping that she could get some time before Little Franco, or Frankie as they called him, made his way over. It seemed that every time she got some alone time with papa, the baby needed something that swayed his attention. Frankie was over one winter old already.

"Not long my little one. But I did bring you something from the traders that I visited." She squealed in his arms clapping almost as he took her out to the large open area in front of their lodge. Her papa rarely brought anything that wasn't necessary. They couldn't afford it since they didn't have any land to farm and were constantly moving toward where the sun set. They were lucky to find this small patch of land once they were out of the mountain area. So far it seemed that they weren't going to be bother by any other tribes, especially the Huns. She still didn't understand what happened, but father had promised to tell her when she was older.

She smiled as he set her down in front of the large fire pit and pulled out a small doll from the sack he had laying on the ground.

"Papa! She is pretty," Jane said as she reached out with her right hand to grab the doll. Franco pulled the doll back a little, causing the two small eyebrows to frown up at him.

"With your other hand Janie," he said holding the little doll back out. Neither heard Angela come out from he lodge watching the scenario unfold.

"But Papa, it don't work." Jane reached out her right hand again, to which the doll was pulled back once more

"Just try little one." Franco squatted down till him was eye level with his daughter. He could see tears beginning to well in her eyes as she looked at the doll. She hesitantly raised her left arm, and her face began to twinge in pain as the muscles that hadn't been used were stretched for the first time in months. Franco himself tried to hold back he tears as whimpers were released from her lips as her arm came level with the doll. Jane snatched the doll quickly from her Papa's hand and transferred it into the right hand before turning and running back to her sleeping pallet in the home, tears streaming down her face.

Franco exhaled as he stood up. It was the first time his baby girl hadn't said thank you for a gift. Over the course of the last few months as they moved across the mountains into the plains west of the Wesser, she had stopped smiling and laughing. No longer the carefree child she had once been, her cheerful moments were rare, usually involving something Frankie did, or spit up.

"Why did you do that?" his wife's voice came from behind him, hers also choked with tears. "She has been through enough already, there is no need to torture her."

Franco walked over to sack, pulling out some little shirts that were obviously for Jane and Frankie, and other clothes for Angela and himself. He began laying them out on the logs where they usually sat. Angela looked on suspiciously. This was far more than he usually traded for, in fact it was far more than the worth of the wood pieces he had.

"Franco…what is all this. You didn't make enough wooden pieces to trade for all this." Angela knew he husband was a fine woodsmen and blacksmith. His father Thomas had been the best blacksmith in their village, and although Franco had taken up woodworking, he still had the gift. "Franco, answer me!"

"I spoke to a doctor in one of the nearby tribes when I went for trading," Franco put his hands on the logs nearby, using them to stand himself up. "We cant keep doing this Angela."

"Doing what?" Angela could feel that something had happened. Something major. Franco had always been a proud man. A man of honor and would do anything for his family. "What did you do?"

"He said his sister was a medicine woman, a healer, she lives over in the Greek lands..."

"The Greek lands, with the Romans? What good…"

"Angela listen. We cannot help her!" Frano screamed. "We cannot help her. Every day her arm gets worse and worse. Pretty soon she won't be able to use it at all. We need someone who knows these things. He said he would send for information from his sister. We could take Jane over to see him and he would look at her."

"Wodenaz will protect our daughter…"

"He has not protected us Angela. So I had to do what I had to do," he said turning back to the log, picking up the clothes that had been separated into the piles. "We will leave in the morning and take Jane and Frankie to the village. The trek shouldn't take more than a fortnight."

"What was his price for helping us?" Angela whispered, afraid of the answer. She had seen the fabric of the clothes that Franco had been separating. They were not of the usual caliber, but far better.

"I will swear fealty…"

"NO!" Angela cried immediately, turning Franco around to face her. "No, you will not become some mans serf…"

"Angela, he seemed agreeable. He has a need for someone who knows how to work iron…."

"I don't care. You know nothing of this man. We know nothing of these people. They are not of our tribe."

"We don't have a tribe Angela!" He yelled. " The Huns took our home, most of our belongings. Our family, our friends are gone. We have been moving for months," Franco walked over to the other side of the clearing, pulling his sword from its place. "My father gave me this. He made it himself. One of the finest weapons ever crafted. He told me to use it to protect my family. To protect you and any children we brought into this world."

"Franco…"

"I failed Angela. I failed to protect you all. My daughter was hurt because I was not there. We have no home because I didn't see…or pay attention to the warnings. The Huns had been heading to our region for months, and I failed to protect us. So I am going to make it right. The Chatti are only a few days away from here. I have arranged to take the Oath to a man known as Radulf Isles. He has an estate. Large land and will help us get the needed help for Jane."

Angela nodded, being silent for the first time. She had no words. She knew this wasn't easy for Franco, but she wouldn't argue this time.

"I will begin packing our things then," she said quietly. She walked over to where her husband stood. Reaching up she ran her hands over his shoulders. "You did protect us. If you hadn't some when you had, Jane would have been hurt worse. We are alive because of you. You did protect us."

Neither looked back to see the little girl standing by the lodge opening with tears in her eyes.

_A/N: I work all day, so while I will try to update regularly...no guarantees My workload is light right now...but I have no idea how it will be going forward. Read and Review_


	3. Chapter 3

_History:_

_I am using Tacitus version of Germanic life as it was before the Romans. However I realize certain things may have changed since then, but I am sticking with the belief that at this time, the Chatti are NOT too influenced by the Romans so much._

_They will still have the same view of women and marriage and loyalty as they did in the 1st century. Tacitus did not comment on the view of homosexuality…and it was not officially outlawed until the time that the Tribes came under Roman influence, so I am going to go with the belief that no one cared…just for my own merit. I am also going to have the view that a girl being a "tomboy" is completely ok since the Germanic tribes lauded skills in warefare._

_That being said, here are some differing views I am taking from Tacitus_

_Slavery: I am using fealty and slave in the same manner. Same type of work, same type of payment. Tacitus made it clear that slaves were not as we know them, but someone who worked in what they did and paid a tribute. I am using the fealty to mean that the Lord is responsible for the subject's upkeep._

_ Dress: They will wear clothes…no naked tops. No naked sword dancing._

_P__hysical appearance; I don't care what he said about appearance. I control how they look._

_Living conditions: Though there were many views on how they lived; I'm going with the later view around the 3rd century. They had homes. I will have children of master and slave brought up in decent conditions. No " live amid the same flocks and lie on the same ground till the freeborn are distinguished by age and recognized by merit." Nope, I'm taking the reins here._

**_On to the story:_**

**Chapter Three**

Angela looked around as they reached the outskirts of the settlement. It was similar to the one they had left so long ago, yet different some how. She knew her small family would stand out, as those who walked among them were fair haired and fair skinned. A few children looked up at Jane on the horse with interest, before continuing on to their destination. Egino halted momentarily at the few small children who ran in front of the steed, causing several packs and bags to fall off.

"Ack!" Jane yelled as she started slipping from her perch upon the horse along with their things. It was the first sound she had made all morning, once Franco had made the announcement that they were going to be in their new home by midday. Steadying the girl, Angela gave her a smile and a small kiss on her hand.  
Franco tugged on the rope controlling their horse and pulled them pass various homesteads. All were similar. Large rectangular structures, a few cattle grazing near the homes and some storehouses.

"How long till we reach this mans home," Angela asked, holding Frankie in her arms.

"Radulf Isles has the largest estate in the area, so it's a bit further. I was told by a freeman that he was worth upwards of 1200 shillings." Angela couldn't hold in her gasp, knowing most freemen were worth 200, and maybe 600 if they were of good family. It was no wonder the man didn't mind caring for a family of four with that amount of worth. It was nothing to him if he gained a skilled worker.

They slowly approached what had to be the largest grazing area Angela had ever seen, the number of cattle were amazing. There was a large structure in the back, no doubt where more animals were, and three storehouses were to the right of it. She also saw a small amount of other buildings to the side, but there was no indication as to their use. Franco continued pulling them forward towards a home, made of timber like all the others, but covered a vast area, twice the area of the other farm homes they had passed.

Once they stopped at the farmhouse, a well dress man came out. He wasn't fair-haired like most of the others they had seen, but had hair that was a darker brown, but still noticeably lighter than theirs. Angela could tell his place immediately by the fine tunic he wore, and his cape secured with metal broaches.

"Franco, I am glad to see you have made it here in such a timely matter. It was less than a fortnight when I spoke to you last." Franco nodded and then bowed to the man, retrieving a pack off of the horse.

"I bring gifts to you clan leader, in honor of your strength and bravery." Franco was familiar with Isle's reputation of being the most victorious in battle among those in this clan. His station was not one of verbal power, but physical as well. It was earned, as noted by the faded scars on his forearms. Franco laid down the pack, opening up to reveal several weapons he fabricated overtime, and one that he created on his way over here. He'd remembered all that his father had taught him and used his knowledge of craftsmanship to hone a sharp tip for a spear, hoping to please his new lord into helping Jane as soon as possible.

"I am pleased," Isle said looking over the weapons briefly before glancing back at those with Franco. "Is this your family?"

"Yes. This is my wife, Angela and my son Franco," Franco then smiled at Jane, before lifting her off the horse and carrying her over to Radulf. "And this is my daughter Jane, the one we spoke about."

"Ahh yes. Welcome." Radulf turned around and beckoned for them to follow.

"I have received much of the spare land after my kin received their share, thus I need much help. However, there are no…'skilled' iron workers in this area, and our weapons need improvement. Seeing your gift I have no doubt that our clan will benefit." Radulf led the family around toward the row of buildings that they had seen from the front, but didn't know the use of.

"You will reside in this dwelling and work over in that building." Franco nodded seeing the well built wooden structure, covered in clay to keep it secure. "I will exact tribute from you in the form of weapons for my men. Your wife may care for your household with the produce from fields." Radulf paused momentarily looking Franco over and raising an eyebrow.

"Are you a skilled hunter?"

"Yes," Franco replied quickly. "I am skilled in the hunting of herd and of men. I would be honored to join you when appropriate." Radulf nodded before waving his hand toward the dwelling.

"Get settled then bring the girl to me to look over."

.

.

.

.

.

Franco looked around the room as Jane clung to his neck. This room was very big, bigger than any he had been in and there were shiny weapons on all the walls. She clung tight as he walked forward, taking her to Radulf.

"Jane this is Radulf. He is going to look at your arm," Franco whispered before setting her down in front of the man. Radulf took both her left and right arms and look them over, humming to himself.

"Are you a healer," Franco asked him.

"No. I am not, but my sister lives among the Greeks. She has learned her practices of healing form them and sends me information. I use these practices among my comitatus when they become injured in battle." Radulf ran his hand along her scar, before sitting back. "She is weak. She has allowed this arm to not grow with the other." he stated matter-a-factly. Radulf then reach on the table picking up a stone, giving it to the little girl. "Take this in your left hand."

Jane took the stone, holding on it for barely a moment before screaming and dropping it.

"Constance!" Radulf called to the back of the dwelling. "Bring me the text that Hope sent." A short woman from the back room emerged smiling at Jane. She had brown hair like the big man, but was smaller and made her feel happy when she smiled. "This is my wife Constance."

Radulf took the book, opening it and glancing over the pages.

"Can you read those writings?" Papa asked.

"Yes. Both Roman and Greek. It may surprise you to know that I am not only Chatti, but Roman also, though I do not proclaim this to my enemies. My mother saw to it that I learned her tongue, as did Hope." He continued looking at the pages before nodding to himself.

"You daughter will be fine, provided that she stops favoring that arm. You said she used that arm for everything before?"

"Yes."

"Then make her use it again. She will need to strengthen it again. I often have my warriors practice with their spears and even swords more when a hand or arm has been injured. I suggest you do that same. At least one candlemark a day."

Franco could feel his face falling as a weight seemed to be falling on his shoulders. Jane could barely hold a doll or rock with that arm, there was no way should could hold anything heavier.

"She cannot hold the simplest things. How to I get her to do this?"

"Find a way. Here," Radulf tore a page from the journal that held pictures of what seem to be a person, but with lines drawn through the figure. "We have natural resistance on our own body. Start with these, and gradually bring her up to holding items."

Franco looked at the picture seeing movements he knew Jane could do. But how he would get Jane to use her arm….he didn't know.

_A/N: So I ended up splitting what was one chapter into two because I wanted Jane's...development to be on its own. Chapters will be a bit longer from here on out as we are now getting into the meat of the story. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four notes:**_

_**Sorry this took so long to upload. My dad had surgery, comic-con was this weekend (I got Zoie Palmers autograph and took a pic with her) and my girl surprised me with a new engagement ring.**_

_**A bit of History:**_

_**A framm is a spear or javelin. Its very special as when it is given to a youth in front of the assembly it means that he is an official member of the community. With this official capacity a youth can become a warrior. It's like a rite of passage. Before this rite it's not right for a youth to carry a weapon.**_

_**Most Germanics used framms/Spears in close and long range combat. Swords were also used, but rarely. But I like swords…Jane's gonna use a sword.**_

_**And on to some Jane badassery. Hope its not too violent: **_

_**Chapter Four**_

**434. A.D.**

**Chatti Village**

**West of the Wesser River**

"Come on Janie girl. If you can!"

"Don't call me Janie!" she yelled after Crowe. He was already about 10 feet ahead of her with everyone else as she struggled to keep up. Crowe for some reason thought he was already a mighty warrior, though he was only eight winters, and figured he was going to be clan leader someday.

Because of this, he chose the warriors whenever they played, and Jane was never one.

"Wait up!" she yelled as they headed for a few of the trees at the edge of the clearing. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to watch for our enemies from the tops of the trees. We have to be able to see them coming!" Grant said reaching for the first branch.

"Mama said I'm not supposed to try to climb the trees." Jane had been working several days a week for the last three years to fix her arm, and although she was certainly better, it still gave out sometimes. There would be moments Mama would ask her to carry something to the table, and without warning it would drop. Mama was never mad, but she could see sad look on her face whenever Jane's arm got weak.

"If you can't climb a tree, then go back home. We don't need weak warriors in our _comitatus._ Only the best," Crowe said already on the second branch of his tree.

Jane could feel the tears beginning in her eyes before sucked them back and frowned. He may have thought he was the best, but he wasn't. And she would show him.

Jane set her eyes determinedly on the tree ahead of her and grabbed the lowest branch with her right arm. It was easy to pull herself up, and she smiled as she held onto the trunk with her left, able to hoist herself up.

"That's nice Janie, but even my baby brother could hit you with a _framm_ from there," Crowe laughed.

Jane didn't say anything as she used her right hand to grab again, pulling herself up. She continued to do this until she was level with Grant, smiling as she could see a distance.

"See I can watch out for enemy raiders from here."

"That's cool, but can you do this." Crowe hung himself off the edge of the branch with both arms, shimming over to the other side. He then used both arms to pull himself up. "Gotta be able to move when you are up here."

"That's not cool Crowe." Grant said. "She can't do that and you know it."

"Yeah well it's not my fault. She calls herself a warrior, she needs to prove it. Otherwise she is just a weak link."

Jane glared at Grant before sitting on the branch.

"You don't have to do that Jane," Grant said.

"Shut it Grant," she said sliding off the branch slowly, holding onto it with her right hand. She quickly swung her left arm up, grabbing on with both her hands tightly. She looked to her right, seeing where she needs to go and let go momentarily with her right hand to reach over and try to move along.

She felt it before it happened. The burning sensation in her left arm suddenly flared up, and started crawling towards her wrist and hand. There was no way she could hold her body up with just her left hand.

Her fingers let go of their own accord, and she tried to keep from looking down as the ground raced towards her.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you Jane. What were you doing in the tree when I expressly told you not to climb trees. I swear you are trying to scare me to death. You cant do things like that…"

Jane kept her eyes to the side as her mother rattled on about dying from her fears while cleaning the cuts from her face. It was much better to listen to her mother, than listen to the taunts that Crowe threw at her. When everyone saw she wasn't really hurt, Crowe didn't wait a moment before telling her that she wasn't a warrior and didn't belong in their clan.

"I wont do it anymore Ma." She said trying to keep the tears from falling. "They wont want me to play with them anymore anyway." She got up from the chair her mother had her sitting in and went to go lay down on her bed that she shared with Frankie.

Angela's face still held a look for pain as the Franco walked into the small house. He'd heard what happened from Radulf and knew his wife was just as pained for their daughter.

"This is going to hinder her all her life," Angela whispered. "Who is going to want a woman who doesn't have the strength to do basic things. Like carry a meal to her husband, knead the dough. Sharpen her husband's _framm_." Franco tried not to shake his head. Angela was thinking much further down the line that he was. His daughter didn't have the strength to play with her friends. The simple resistance practices they were doing weren't going to work. She needed something more to build that muscle.

"I'll figure out something Angela." He exhaled as he walked back out into the cabin. He wondered if perhaps Radulf had some more information, but no, the man had given him much in the way of diagrams and pictures over the years. There was nothing he was holding back.

He continued walking, out pass his lord's house and toward the large open plain where many of the warriors were training. He titled his head to the side to see if he could pick out which of the men were the ones who had been injured. He watched their movements with the _framm_s and shields. They each threw the long weapons with ease, hitting the targets as if they were only a short distance away instead of clear on the other side of the field. There was no hesitancy by any of the men. Just smooth strength in each move.

"_I often have my warriors practice with their __framm__s and even swords more when a hand or arm has been injured. I suggest you do that same. At least one candlemark a day."_

The weight of a _framm_ or sword was much more resistance that Jane's childish build had. The effort required to even hold one was a lot more than what was required to climb a tree, let alone wield it the way the warrior was to. It would require much more work, and more training, but if these warriors were anything to go by, then the results would be worth it.

Franco didn't know what anyone would think, especially Angela, if he told them what he was planning, but if it would help his daughter, then anything was worth it.

Jane looked on as her father pounded the iron hard, trying to flatten the metal before it cooled too much. She couldn't help but giggle at the faces he made. He would hit the piece, and then yell at it, as if it was doing something wrong.

"Papa, why are you yelling at the sword?" she asked with a giggle. "What did it do to you?"

"Shouldn't you be inside helping your Mama?" he asked avoiding her question.

"No! It's boring. I'd rather watch you." She walked over closer to where she could see, but far enough that she knew that she wouldn't be in the way. "Besides, Tommy and Frankie are in there and they are annoying." Thomas had been born two winters ago and since he'd learned to walk he kept touching everything. With Jane staying home and refusing to go out and play since the incident, Frankie and Thomas were looking to make Jane one of their toys. Mama was so busy keeping Frankie and Thomas out of her things that she didn't notice when Jane snuck over to the other building to watch Franco strike iron and steel.

"All I am doing is heating the piece here, foraging it here, and cooling it here." He said as he dumped the hot blade into a tub of water. Steam rose and Jane giggled as she waved her hand in front of it.

Franco reached down and pulled the now cool blade out of the water, smiling to no one in particular as he ran a finger along its flat edge.

"Janie, go into the house, and eat lunch," he said as he walked over to a large stone that was to be used to sharpen the sword.

"Papa! But I wanna…"

"Jane!" he yelled. "I will come and get you later. You can help me then, but please go inside." Franco inhaled and exhaled deeply. He knew if she were around he would never be able to get the courage to do what he was thinking. To have his little girl pick up a weapon, to subject her to the trials and training he underwent as a youth. It was not going to be fun, but he had to fix her. She wouldn't survive another incident like the one a few days ago. It was hard enough being the child of a man with no land, but to be a child like that with a handicap…he couldn't bear to watch his only daughter live that way.

.

.

.

.

.

Jane remained quiet as he lead her into an open area in the forest near their settlement, dropping her down onto the ground as he took a wrapped item from his back. Jane's eyes widened as he unwrapped the item, a shimmering sword revealed, the same one he had been making earlier. It was shorter than the one her father had, but was just as sharp. This was not the wooden swords that Frankie and even Grant played with, but ones that real warriors used.

"Papa what is that for?" she said, knowing just what her papA had used the item for with Uncle in the past.

"Pick it up little one," he said pulling his own sword from its hilt around his waist, "like this." He held his longer sword up by the handle with one hand. Jane reached out with her right hand to grab the smaller, but just as sharp sword, before her father shook his head.

"With your left hand baby girl." Jane's eyes jerked up in shock, unnerved by what her father would ask. "This sword can only be held by your left hand. Just as you used to hold everything by your left hand before…."_you were injured_ he left unsaid.

"Papa it's too heavy. I can't lift that. I cant even climb a tree."

"Then you will learn how," he said quietly. Jane could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she placed her left hand on the hilt of the sword. She could barely manage to lift a bowl or carry in vegetables from the garden with that arm. There was no way she could lift this. She grasp the hilt and started to raise her arm, bringing the sword up with her. She managed a few centimeters before it fell back down.

"I can't papa!" She said tears falling down her face. She wanted that sword. She wanted to hold it like her paper held his. "Take it back and make me one that I can use with my right hand next time."

"No baby girl. You can learn to use this one. Now raise it slowly, if you can't get it all the way up that's fine." Jane wiped away the tears that were on her face, frowning she grasped the sword again, raising it a few centimeters before it fell.

"I can't hold it." She said, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry baby girl. With time you will be able to." Franco took his daughter's hand and placed it around the sword, he let her lift the first few centimeters, and as it started to fall, he used some of his strength to keep her hold on it.

"Papa! My arm is tied and its starting to hurt!" she said as she could feel the pain in her left arm increase. It was the same burning sensation that she felt in the tree before she fell. The same sensation she felt every time it failed her. "I don't want to do it!" she screamed.

Franco felt tears forming in his own eyes and he heard the pain his daughter was in, but he knew he couldn't let her keep favoring that arm. Years had gone by and it had not gotten much' He was worried it was too late, but he knew from what Radulf said that the muscles in the body were capable of healing and growing back with time, but only if they were worked. Well he was going to work that muscle like never before.

He gently lowered his arm, letting the sword fall back onto the tree stump, as Jane quickly let go and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled, her lip trembling with tears. "I told you it hurt."

"Jane listen I know it hurt but-"

"No!" She said turning away from him tears streaming down her face. "I'm not like everyone else. I can't do those things. I can't be a warrior, I can't hold a sword. Just like Crowe said I can't…"

"You can and you will!," Franco yelled at the girl turning her around to face him as he knelt to her eye level. "Do you think other warriors haven't gotten hurt? Do you think none of them had an injury like yours?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes! They have. And when you watch them today, you don't even know it. Do you know why Janie?" She shook her head. "Because they practiced. They used their spears anyway to make sure the arms got better. And I will help you use your sword. But first you have to hold it."

Jane looked down at the shining blade her Papa had made. It was very pretty. Better than all the others. The shining steel was attached to a metal hilt with leather wrapped around the handle to keep her hand from hurting. The blade had little markings in it. It was beautiful. She glanced over to her Papa wearily before bending down and grasping the hilt. It was heavy, felt even heavier than the first time and it took her a while before she could raise it completely up off of the stump. She felt her grip begin the slip, before her Papa's warm hand closed on hers and he helped her raise it.

"Papa?" she asked still looking at the sword in her hand.

"Yes baby girl?"

"When we are finished with the sword, can you teach me to use a_ framm _and a bow too?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**440. A.D.**

**Chatti Village**

**West of the Wesser River**

Jane couldn't help the smile that was on her face as she stared at the ceiling. Her mood was too jovial to sleep, although she could hear both Tommy and Frankie snoring in the other bed. Both Crowe and Grant had received their _framm_s, and thought this made them better than her. Well Crowe thought he was better at least, until she took his _framm _and threw it across the field into the center of the target that they had been practicing with. Crowe couldn't have hit that target if he tried.

Jane knew she deserved her_ framm _just as much as the rest of them, but she had no free warrior to give her one. Her father was a warrior, but he still was under Radulf, and was not a free man so he did not have a place in the assembly. None of the others would give a woman a _framm_. Many didn't even know that her father had been training her with all the weapons for the pass six years; they just knew she was much more capable with her arm. Papa had expressly told her to never use a weapon for anything other than training in private, since she had not been given one by the assembly. Grant had been kind enough to tell her what it was like to be allowed at the assembly. How the warriors discussed their plans and drank of the brew. She smiled as she drifted off, wondering if she too would sit beside them.

_The sound of the battle was fresh as if it were happening. The sound of swords clanging, the hooves of horses against the earth. Children and women could be heard screaming as warriors howled and laughed. Radulf could be hear calling for the forces to unite…_

_Radulf?_

Jane sat up quickly realizing that this wasn't the Thrungii, but the Chatti village being attacked. She could feel the fear well up in her stomach as she recalled the way the Huns devastated her village and killed almost all they saw.

"Jane! Stay here and watch your brothers!" Franco burst into the room along with Angela who ran to her children holding them tightly. "I have to go help Radulf, the Suevi have come with a raiding party of at least 100."

It was a raid. No doubt with Radulf's large amount of cattle and the crops, word had got out that the gods had blessed them this year. Jane grit her teeth as Angela kept a tight grip on her arm. The boys snuggled in tight with their mother who was familiar with how things worked.

"Why are we just sitting here waiting?" Jane yelled as the stood up and paced about the room. "We should be helping!"

"And what would you have me do? Leave your brothers here." Jane stopped moving, stepping over to look outside the window toward the crowd. She could see Papa out with Radulf protecting the flocks from the approaching raiders looking to steal what they could. However there were several more approaching from behind.

"Papa!" Jane yelled as she ran out of her room toward the wall where both her_ framm _and sword lay. She picked up both her shield and _framm_ in one hand and the sword in the other.

"Jane where are you going?" she could hear her mother calling, but chose to ignore, running out toward the raiders.

The normally pitch black night was lit from the fires of the raiding parties. Jane could see the concentration of the battle was in the center of the settlement, cattle seemed to the major goal. Jane kept her eyes sharp remembering all her Papa had taught her in the woods.

"_Never take your eye of the target Janie. When you throw your _framm,_ don't allow it to make you a target as many do. Keep your shield up. Use the force of your entire body when your throw. Aim sure."_

Jane kept an eye on the men heading to the back of where Radulf and Papa were holding off the raiders from the storehouses. She saw the one approaching them and timed where he would be at the time her_ framm_ hit his location. She glanced around ensuring she was out of danger before she drew back with her left arm, then released sending the sharpened weapon flying and into the chest of the raider.

The others turned seeing the youth standing several feet back and turned to attack.

There howls were just as loud as Jane's as she too rushed toward the two raiders.

_Don't extend your entire arm when you swing, as you may cause injury. The force of your drive should come from your core here. Don't swing it out like you are trying to hit a bug on your meat, but pivot your frame so that your sword is steady._

Jane kept her shield up in the direction of one raider to ward off his blows as she turned with her left arm aiming to the other warrior. The blade pierced his flesh easily, cutting into his abdomen with startling crunch.

Unable to stop and think about the sound, or the fact that her blade was not easily removed, she grabbed the downed man's _framm _in time to run it into the throat of the approaching raider. Jane pressed the end in deeper, until she could see the sharpened head come out the back, and his blood was dripping down the pole onto her hands.

She glanced quickly, and didn't see any more approaching raiders. The bloodied young woman worked her blade out of the body of the second man she killed and turned back to see Radulf and her father taking down the last who approached the Lord's land.

"Papa," Jane said as she ran up to the two men, who looked at her as if she had grown three heads. "I took out the three approaching from behind. It looks clear, I didn't see any more from this direction. I suspect they are concentrating on the smaller homes with less people guarding them."

Radulf glanced around and spied the two bodies skewered with_ framms_ and the one who seemed to have been stabbed clean through. He smiled a little before turned toward the rest of the village.

"You will explain later," he told Franco. He pulled a _framm _from one of the downed bodies and handed it to Jane. "Keep this to attack from afar."

She smiled at having been handed a _framm _from the clan leader, and followed the two warriors into battle.

The_ framm _was dispatched quickly, taking out a raider who attempted to head into a home. Leaving her with just her sword and shield, Jane used her slim build to her advantage. The large shield covered far more of the thin body than it would most warriors and many were stunned to see her fighting in the first place. Learning from her first kill with a sword, Jane kept her cuts deep enough to mortally wound, but shallow enough so that her blade did not get stuck on bone.

_Keep your senses aware as you fight. Just because you have an enemy in front of you, doesn't mean that one is not behind you._

She cut down one man and quickly kneeled, avoiding the blade that was aiming for her head, and sending her sword backwards into the gut of the raider behind her, spilling his intestines into the ground.

The fight progressed quickly, with the rest of the raiders taking what little they had stolen and fleeing.

"Cowards," Jane muttered as she saw a few of the opposing warriors leave. There was great shame in being too scared to fight. She knew it. It was dishonor almost as bad as surviving the leader in a fight. "I hope they are punished accordingly."

"You got that right," Grant said coming up behind her. She looked him over, covered in nearly as much blood as she was, but at least he had on a proper armor over his tunic. Her tunic and pants were covered in the sticky red mess, along with her bare feet. "I never knew you were just as skilled with a sword as with a _framm_." he said.

"I didn't know she was skilled with any," Radulf said approaching the two youngsters. "One is not to handle weapons in battle until he has been approved by a warrior of the assembly." Radulf plucked the _framm _from Jane's bloodied hand. "This is not yours to keep."

Jane eyed the weapon and nodded. She knew her father had told her not to use the weapons when they were not training, and now they were both in trouble.

"I shall see you on the new moon when you receive this properly…from me in front of the assembly," Radulf said turning back to walk to his home. "Until then, you may follow me and learn."

Jane was unable to speak, a smile plastered on her face. Instead Grant spoke for her.

"Yeah! Did you hear him? You will be given your _framm_…by the clan leader no less, at the assembly. That means…that means…."

"That I will be a warrior."

_**A/N: So who is ready for some Maura….Any guesses on what her story will be?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five notes:**

**Sorry about the LONG wait. I got dumped into three project at once at work. I've been crazy busy. I had most of this written a while back, but just couldn't find the time to finish the last part. I'm not sure how I like the last part. Hmmmm let me know what you think.**

**History:**** Tacitus said "Children are holden in the same estimation with their mother's brother as with their father" This means that nieces and nephews are just as much children to their Uncle's as to their own fathers. Often if parents died, the uncle would take the child and raise it as his own. It was just as if he were the father.**

**Also I don't claim to know much about the Germanic sword dances, only the two instances it was written about. This is just my take on what they described.**

**The song I used for the sword dance was "Arise" by ES Posthumus, if you want to listen to it while I you read that scene.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Five**

**444 A.D.**

**Chatti Village**

**West of the Wesser River**

The villagers were out near the entrance to their settlement as the hooves of horses could be heard approaching. With the abrupt departure of Radulf and his _comitatus _several weeks ago, no doubt rumors had been circling as to the reason for his leaving. The sound of the hooves slowed as Radulf's horse came into view. He slowed the pace of his riding as he exited the forest into the clearing where they were settled. It was not his bloodied garment that caught attention, nor the scars that were fresh. It was the maiden sitting in front of him on his steed.

Maura kept her head lowered as they slowly rode into the settlement. Radulf alerted her to how he gathered his best men and left without warning, so she expected some people to be there upon their arrival. She hadn't expected so many. He slid off of his horse a pulled the creature by it's reins down the path that would lead to his home. The villagers all parted with confusion on their faces. Most with confusion. Maura noted the group of warriors who kept their features stoic, weapons ready, as if preparing for an attack.

One of the young men broke away from the group. Maura couldn't help but notice he was amazingly clean shaven, unlike the others who still showed some light growth. His long black hair was wild, enhancing his chiseled features. The warrior approached her uncle, no he was her father now, and took both his shield and javelin with a slight bow.

"Our youngest warriors. They stay to protect the clan while we were gone," Radulf mentioned as he caught his niece staring at the group. Maura nodded and watched as the warrior returned to his group. He stood out against everyone else. They were all pale, like her, and had blonde hair, even lighter than hers which resembled the shade of honey. His slightly darker complexion and dark features made him easily noticeable. As did the fact that he was handsome.

Handsome. She shook her head unable to believe she could even think that after what happened. She was sure she would never be able to think of intimacy after her near-marriage. If it could be called that.

_She sat in the back of the hut running her hands through her blonde hair. She had seen their clan leader, and he promptly claimed her as a spoil of war, despite the fact that it had not been his blade that killed her parents. Truthfully she'd expected the warrior to slay her too, and that would have been preferable to what was about to happen._

_It became glaringly obvious after she had been thrown in the river and bathed by several of the women here. She'd been kept locked up in the weeks since the raid on her city. Now she was sitting in the leaders tent, dressed in a stola, no doubt stolen from the one of the homes they raided, with not even a tunic underneath. She moved down the floor and hoped that he wouldn't see her when he came in, despite the absurdity of the thought._

_The fabric draped across the opening moved, and Maura felt her stomach turn at the sight of the man entering. He was huge, and despite not being completely hideous, she was well aware of the fact that he was responsible for the destruction of her home, the death of her parents, and the end of everything she knew. She also knew this man was crazy. You had to be crazy to attack a Greeco-Roman settlement._

_He gave her a lecherous grin as he reached out and pulled her off the ground._

"_You are now my wife." He said as if that made everything right. As if her parents had freely given her over to him at 17 years. She now wish she had take Lucero up on his offer of marriage a year ago._

_As he moved to take her over to his pallet, a loud roar could be heard outside. Having just been in a battle, Maura knew the sound instantly. Had the Roman army found them?_

_The clan leader threw her down harshly and ran out the hut with his sword in hand. Maura found her curiosity overwhelmed her fear and she crawled to the opening._

_This was not the roman army, but another clan attacking._

_Maura didn't turn her head away as she watched members of the attacking clan strike down her captors. There was no mercy in any of the killings. Each man they came across was struck down quickly. This was not a battle, this was a massacre._

_One of the warriors jumped of his horse and approached the clan leader. He moved precisely striking and countering each blow. Their lips were moving, and Maura wished more than anything she could make out what was being said. The bloodshed around the two men continued, but Maura could see they were unaware of it. The battle was obviously mismatched, as the attacking warrior easily parried the clan leaders moves. It was with one simple thrust, that the leader was impaled on the blade. Even as he stopped moving, the warrior didn't stop pushing, instead he raised the leaders face, staring in the dying mans eyes as he push the blade through to the hilt._

_Maura leaned back from the doorway, wondering just who her new captives were to be. Would she be married off to another clan leader? Perhaps to this new warrior? Tears began to pool in her hazel eyes as she could hear footsteps approaching the hut. She braced herself as a hand landed on her shoulder roughly._

"_Maura…" She glanced up into a face that seemed partially familiar, but she couldn't place it._

"_I'm you uncle, Radulf"_

Maura slid off the horse, looking at what was to be her new home. Radulf still hadn't told her how he knew where she was. He questions were only "How long have you be here?" and "Are you still a maiden?" She hadn't seen him in almost 10 years but she did recognize him. Her mother often spoke of how close they were and she wished Maura had known him better. Nonetheless she owed this man her life, and more.

"There will be a celebration for our victory this evening. If you do not wish to attend…"

"No. I will be fine." Maura said without waiting.

"Then the spoils from our war are in those bags. There should be clothing you are familiar with until we can get you more." Maura nodded and took the bag, walking into the dwelling without a word.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The smell of meat mingled with the smell of wood and assaulted Maura's nose as she approached where Radulf was sitting. The moon was high, and though not full, it cast its glow upon the celebration. Torches gave the rest of the light. They were placed at convenient intervals along the edge of the property. It was sharp contrast to what she was used to. Instead of elegantly carved stone, they were made of wood. No more than tall sticks placed in the ground. Everything seemed to be different.

She looked over at the large animal over the fire and couldn't help the shiver than ran through her body. It was roasting over the pit, and the smell of it cooking sent a nauseous sensation through her stomach. There were no vegetables to be seen, and from what she could tell, all there was here to drink was a strange golden brew. Her preference of wine would more than likely be ignored. She poked at a platter of meat that was near Radulf, before settling on the bread and cheese. They were the only things she recognized.

"This cannot be healthy," she muttered trying to remember all her mother had told her about her people. Despite being one-quarter German, Maura had no experience with the culture. Her mother's anecdotes were obviously correct; it seemed meat would be the order of the day.

"Maura, please come," Radulf waved her over. "The entertainment is to start and you do not wish to miss this. Please, sit near Constance." Maura nodded and wondered just what kind of entertainment would be provided. It was setup very similar to the plays she had witnessed. However her mother's stories did not mention performances. She noticed her uncle seemed enthusiastic and found herself also anticipating the show.

Maura watched as two of the warriors she had seen earlier moved to the center of the gathering, holding swords. They were both blonde, and almost completely naked, except for a cloth wrapped around their loins to prevent anyone from seeing. Remembering who they were with, she glanced around for the young man who had intrigued her. She searched for him, and could feeling her disappointment growing as the drums started without his presence.

The two men in the center of the gathering slowly moved back and forth with the drumming, waving their weapons in time with their movements. The swords somewhat danced over each other as they started to move across the empty space, crossing in front of each others, but never stopping the waving of the swords.

Two more warriors walked into the slow dance, also holding swords and joined in the rotation. The formed two rows, crossing each other every few moments: forward and backwards, left and right. They extended their arms as they twisted their waists back and forth, with their feet moving them in the direction they needed to go. The pace quickened slightly, and they raised their swords to the night sky as their steps graduated to an almost run.

The drums slowed and Maura recognized the young man who'd taken Radulf's spear and shield as he moved along the edge of the clearing and waited. He paced slowly while waiting, like a an animal stalking its prey. Unlike the others Maura could see in addition to the cloth around his loins, he wore another cloth wrapped around his chest, as if it were to cover breasts.

Breasts?

The men's moving slowed along with the drums as the warriors lined up again, two per row, and danced back and forth waving their swords in half circles.

Maura narrowed her eyes as she watched the wild-haired warrior barrel roll with two swords into the dancing group. The dark-haired warrior held two long swords and moved so that the other four men were surrounding….her?

"A woman?" Maura whispered as the dancing started up again, glancing at Radulf.

The woman quickly fell into place with the increasing speed of the drums. The entire group began a series of timed stomps and waving of the swords. At a breathtaking pace the four men moved back to a circle with the female warrior in the center. Maura watched impressed as the woman began manipulating the swords she held. She tossed them into the air, catching them with the hilt and sometimes with the tip of the blade, managing not to injure herself. Maura herself slid to the edge of the log she was sitting on, her heart racing in anticipation of the woman's every move.

The female warrior dropped her weapons, and began weaving in and out of the others, coming within a centimeter of their blades. The five moved as one, as the drums picked up speed. Maura kept her eyes on the woman, the muscles on the warriors abdomen tightened with each leap, and Maura could see the sweat glistening from the light of the fire. She had never seen anyone so powerful yet graceful in their movements.

The men didn't slow down, but increased their pace, running and waving the blades within inches of each other and the woman. The woman picked up the pace with them, reaching down at one point and grabbing both of her swords, as she weaved in between the men.

Maura's heart quickened, matching the pace of the woman who began not just weaving, but leaping and striking with her blade between the men who were circling her with their swords. She kept her arms extended, somehow knowing just how far out to be to keep from striking her fellow dancers. It was if the dance was a battle, and the woman was one defending herself amongst a group.

The rest of the warriors and even the guests disappeared as Maura kept her eyes on the toned figure in the midst of the dance. The woman was far slimmer than her male counterparts, but she moved like a predator with her blade. With the warrior's muscles flexing with each movement, Maura licked her lips unconsciously entranced by the elegance before her. It was violent to be sure, but it was demonstrated with such grace and beauty. What her size would lack, her speed would surely make up for it on the battlefield.

The men in the circle broke apart moving back into their previous formation, two per row with the woman in the middle. They all began interweaving with one another, organized chaos. Maura gasp each time a blade came close to someone face, and she cringed as the female warrior seemed intent on challenging the sharpness of each blade. The groups pace quickened even further as they moved back into formation, but stomped in unison waving their swords out to each other.

The drums and all movement stopped suddenly, each warrior's blade within a millimeter of another's neck. The crowd erupted in a chaos of howls and cheering for the warriors. Maura exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding as the warriors walked out of the clearing.

"Did you enjoy it?" Radulf asked. Maura unclenched her hand as the forced the muscles in her body to relax.

"It was…different. Was that a female warrior out there with the others?"

"Ah yes," Radulf said with a note of pride in his voice. "Jane. She is truly unique and a gifted warrior."  
Maura nodded. She had never heard of a female warrior, she didn't even know such things were allowed.

.

.

.

.

.

Jane's opened on eye, sensing something was off. Ever since the last attack four years ago, it seemed every animal or insect that moved outside her dwelling woke her in the night. She remained still, listening for movement outside of Tommy and Frankie's snoring. She often wondered how she managed to hear anything other than those two, but she did.

The sounds of rocks moving roused her, and she reached for her sword as she headed to the door. She poked her head out and saw a shadowy figure heading around the back of Radulf's house, where he kept the livestock.

Jane moved quietly across the open area ready to strike the thief if he turned on her. It was hard to believe anyone in the village would risk Radulf's wrath by thievery, but anything was possible.

Jane put her blade down as blonde hair became visible in the moonlight the closer she got. It fell in neat waves, and was darker than any blonde hair she had seen in the village_. It must be Radulf's new daughter_, Jane thought as she move close._ I better not leave her out here alone._

Jane held her sword out of sight as she approached the girl.

"I would think you'd know better to wonder around at night like this," She said coming upon the girl who jumped at the sound of her voice. "The other clans will have no problem capture the clan leaders daughter and holding her for payment."

"I didn't know that," the girl said. "I was always told the tribes were honorable." She frowned momentarily then her eyes widened.

"What?" Jane said.

'"You're the woman from the performance tonight. The one who danced with the swords."

"Yes. I'm Jane,"

"Maura. That was amazing what you did. Why would you do that though? It looked dangerous." Jane was shocked at the bluntness of the question and the fact she asked it at all. The girl was leaning against a large stone, wearing nothing but a thin tunic, that if she stood in the light, would probably leave nothing to the imagination. The warrior glanced around before sitting down where the blonde was.

"That is why I did it. I cannot be a good warrior if I am afraid of swords. I also have to trust those I fight with. That was the best way to prove that I am ready."

"Ready?"

"To fight for our village. To join Radulf when he needs warriors to fight with him." Jane was surprised the woman could even ask such a question. Everyone understood what the sword dances were for. All young men participated in them.

"Have you never seen the dance before?"

"No. In Greece there were no Germans, and when we moved to the new settlement, most of the Germans who were there were Roman."

"You are Roman?"

"By blood and birth yes. I am Greek and Roman…and German." Jane stared at the woman for a moment. She was blonde just like the others in the village and even had those light eyes, though they were not blue like most, but a…greenish, honeyish...odd color. She was beautiful without a doubt, and far smaller than most here. While others were stockier, Maura had a thinner frame, like Jane, but was short with it. She did not look German, but she didn't look Roman either. Jane looked more Roman that this girl.

"I thought you were Radulf's sister's daughter."

"I am. My mother is…was half-roman. My grandmother was Roman, though my uncle Radulf would rather no one know. I was raised in the cities, not here."

"I was raised in another village. We moved here when I was younger, after my village was attacked," Jane nodded. "Wait, you said was…what happened to your mother. Is that why Radulf left? No one knew what happened. Radulf just left and came back with you. He said you were his sister's daughter, and now his daughter."

"Our city was attacked by one of the clans. Goth I believe," Maura said. "There had been a series of attacks in our area, and we tried to request assistance from the council, but were told to wait. When it was attacked…my mother and father…were killed."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Maura's voice took on a cold tone. "You were not responsible for the attack and you are not one of the councilmen who ignored our pleas for help."

Jane could feel this wasn't something Maura wanted to talk about. She knew she hated talking about what happened to her family. She ran a hand along her left arm, feeling the faint scar. It was hardly noticeable and definitely didn't hinder her in any way, but it was still a reminder of all she lost.

"So what did you think of the dance," she said changing the subject.

"Well I have nothing to compare it to, but it was intriguing. I do wondering how it came about. The history of your culture is probably quite fascinating. I wonder if it originated here, or maybe somewhere in the east. I know Germans don't use a lot of swords as it is, more spears, so its likely that it was adapted form the east where swords are more commonly used in battle…"

"Whoa! What?" Jane said feeling her head swim. "What are you talking about?"

"The dance. Where it comes from."

"Why wonder about that?"

"I like learning new things. History, cultures, and especially the body, which is why I'm a healer like my mother was." Jane couldn't help but noticed the excitement that came to Maura's eyes as she spoke of learning new things. Jane happiness in learning extended to the battlefield and no further.

"That's interesting. So you can help if we get hurt. I'll have to keep that in mind.

"What?"

"Well I get hurt a lot…you can ask my mother," Jane said with a laugh. "I'll make you a deal…."

Maura arched an eyebrow. "What are the terms?"

"Help me when I get hurt, and I'll help you learn about living here. I'm sure it's a lot different that the Greek or Roman cities you lived in. I know when I moved here I had trouble. I can help you and you help me." Maura seemed to think on it for a moment before her eyes lit up with a smile.

"I think you have a deal."

_**A/N: Up next; accusations and arousal.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ**

**If you haven't noticed the rating has been changed to M. So please if you can't read this…leave now. This story will now feature: Gruesome violence, language, intimate relationships between two women. If it's illegal or you're underage…bye.**

**There has also been a big time jump. For several reasons:**

** -Germans married around the age of early 20s…so our ladies are now of marriageable age**

** -I wanted to get into the midst of the historical aspect of the story…so now we are around the time of events leading up to the Battle of the Cataluain Plains. **

**This means I need a disclaimer:**** I don't own anyone from the TV Show Rizzoli and Isles, or from history. This is a fictional take on historical events and not meant to offend anyone of German, Celtic, Roman or Hunnic heritage.**

**Please feel free to google or read up on the battle. Interesting story.**

**Historical Note:**

"_**They therefore live in a state of chastity well secured; corrupted by no seducing shows and public diversions, by no irritations from banqueting. Of learning and of any secret intercourse by letters, they are all equally ignorant, men and women"- Tacitus**_

**Germanic cultures were crazily celibate until marriage. No one was to have "intimate" knowledge until the wedding night. This included sexual dances or gestures. They were to be completely ignorant of sex. This was due to the fact it was believed a warrior was able to focus more on gaining knowledge of warfare without a woman. Those who held out on marriage the longest were the lauded. To have an intimate relationship before marriage or at a young age was frowned upon.**

"_**Their wounds and maims they carry on to their mothers or to their wives...To their husbands and sons whilst engaged in battle they administer mean and encouragement" - Tacitus**_

**Women were held in high regard. They often waited at the sidelines of battle cheering on their men, and afterwards tended to their husband's or son's wounds. A woman was a warrior's helper, sharpening his swords and knew her place at his side. She would bring him weapons upon their wedding day. He often paid a dowry for her hand….cattle, swords, shields, spears etc...basically he gave weapons galore for her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Six**

**449 A.D.**

**Open Plain**

**West of the Wesser River**

The metallic flavor was on her tongue before Jane even felt the blood pouring down face. She dry heaved as she picked herself off the ground, and the pain radiated from her nose to her temple as she righted herself on the battle field. This brute was twice her size, and while he couldn't chase her, that last hit felt like three warriors made contact with their head.

The men had begun to encroach upon their territory with no warning, and Radulf gathered up his army to stave off the invasion. The plains they battled on was just east of their village, and there was no obvious identity as to who their attackers were. It wasn't often, but sometimes rouge clan members formed their own _comitatus_ outside of traditional clan boundaries. With no identifying marks, Jane couldn't only guess this was the case.

There was no direct evidence as to why the man attacked her directly, but she knew he must have felt insulted by having a woman on his battle field. He was the biggest fighter she'd seen since this battle started and he ignored Radulf, the one who should have been the first target. Within seconds his forearm was across her face, and her nose made an audible cracking sound.

Jane quickly dropped back down and rolled to the left, dodging a foot that was definitely meant finish what the warrior's forearm started. She jumped up, ignoring the pain, and managed to catch his sword's strike with her own. Her shield was no where to be seen, and another strike like the first and she would be down for good.

"Son of a…" she muttered, as the man pressed harder with his sword, a smirk on his face. He grinned as the pressure against her sword increased and her own blade was fast approaching her neck. The well practiced parrying of swords and quick stab to the gut were out of the question. She couldn't even get close to the hulking warrior. His biceps were as big as her head and he dwarfed her.

He reeled back read to stab at her again, and Jane dropped to the ground, sliding between the giant's legs and came up around the back. Thoughts jumbled as she searched for a weak spot, but her own stomach curled at the obvious choice. A candle went on as she remembered a conversation from earlier that week. Reaching around, Jane gave two quick, deep, angled slashes to the both upper thighs before kicking out the giant's knees.

She let out a howl of victory as the giant man collapsed to his knees, blood draining from his thighs like the Wesser. Maura hadn't been exaggerating about the amount of blood lost in a few seconds. Jane wasted no time and quickly drew her blade across the warrior's throat before moving on to find her next victim.

Radulfs war cry could be heard across the distance as he rallied his men in the battle. This was Jane's second battle as a one who shared that close_Comitatus __relationship with the man, and he was fierce. The mercy he'd shown in practice and training, was long gone, and only the drive of one protecting his clan remained. She glanced off to the side, seeing her mother and Maura among the women watching the battle. The presence of women at wartime hadn't made sense for her until now. For some reason the sight of the blonde cheering sent a surge of determination through her veins. She was protecting her home, and her family._

_ Jane could feel the smirk breaking out on her face as she ran headlong into the battle, her blade clashing against her unknown opponent. She twisted around and landed a clean strike against the soldier's back. The deep gash drew blood, and with a single blow she finished him. Her father was also somewhere on the battlefield and Jane prayed that Teiwaz would take care of him as she sliced her way through another one the enemy members. _

A howl of victory caught the battered woman's attention, as a dismembered head was raised in the air upon a _framm_.

"Behold, your leader!" Radulf's voice range out. The usual honor Radulf showed for an opponent was gone without reason. Cowardice ran rampant as some of the enemy men broke their vow and began to turn away from what was obviously a losing battle. Others did their duty and fell upon their own _framms_ with the death of their leader.

"Jane!" she could hear her father's voice behind her as she pulled her sword from the body in front of her. The warriors were all returning to their women along the sidelines and Jane was no different. She glanced among the crowd of women holding water and meat, searching for the dark blonde head. She looked and saw her father approaching her mother, but Maura was not where she'd been.

"I was worried there for a moment," a silky voice with a Greek accent said from behind the female warrior. Jane grinned and thanked Oden internally as she turned around to see the blond holding a stone jug with water.

"About?" Jane said as she drank from the jug and sat down on the grass in front of the smaller woman, dropping her sword and shield onto the ground.

"That man was three times bigger than you." Jane just shrugged as the blonde ran a wet cloth across her face, trying to get a clear picture of the damage. The dark warrior didn't flinch as the healer steadied her face and gently touched her nose. Jane was no stranger to facial damage, and dark spots along the edge of her eyes were becoming common place.

"One of these days you are going to have to explain to me how you do that."

"Do what?" the warrior gritted out as Maura snapped her nose back into place.

"Manage to not get killed," the blond sighed. "I may need that skill one day."

"Naw, no you won't. That's what I'm here for. To make sure you don't get killed." Jane sat still as Maura rubbed salve on her hands. The same steady hands that rearranged her nose, were now just as gentle as they ran across open wounds along her knuckles and cracked skin on her palm.

"I see," Maura said with an arched eyebrow, pulling clean bandages from a sack.

Even several meters over, Jane could hear her mother nagging her father about the dangers he was in and how it was going to kill her.

"Thanks for saving me form that," Jane pointed at her parents. "I think the risk of one of her rants is worse than that giant that attacked me."

Maura giggled as she put her medicines in her bag. She did what she could at the battle site, but nothing more was going to be done till they were back at the village. After Jane's last battle, she'd asked Maura to step in to her mother's place on the battlelines. Typically it was a mother or a wife to perform those duties, but Jane wasn't like most warriors in that she didn't have a wife, and anyone who knew Angela could feel sympathy for the warrior. With Maura almost always treating Jane's wounds resulting from practice, she could find no reason now to help. This was no different, except that she had to deal with watching her best friend get attacked by warriors three-times her size and with real intention to cause harm.

She handed Jane a small sack filled with meat and cheese as they joined the group that was on their way back to the village.

"Jane, Maura," the blonde heard a voice she was all too familiar with and looked up to see Casey and Crowe heading in their direction. Casey waved as he called over, apparently not noticing Crowe's foul mood as he was within Jane's immediate presence.

"Nice work Janie," Casey said siding up to the woman. "That lug looked like he could pick you up and use you for a toothpick.

"Why would he want to use another person to clean his teeth?" Maura asked in all seriousness, "Not that he'd be able to, but even if he could she was covered in blood and dirt and would obviously…"

"Maura…Really?" Jane cut her off with a raised eyebrow and a laugh. Maura simply stared back and Jane knew she was going to have to explain. "I'll explain later."

"When did you two get married?" Crowe asked with a glare before either woman could address Casey's statement. "This my first time hearing about it."

"Married?" Maura asked.

"Ignore him, lets go," Jane grabbed Maura's arm and tugged her along, away from the two warriors.

"Are you saying you aren't married, because if not, why is she out here with the rest of the women. Last time I checked your mother is perfectly capable of handling your injuries and hunger."

"Oh that," Maura said with a smile, "No. Jane just doesn't want to deal with her mother, so I figured I could step in and…"

"…And what, play her wife? That is highly inappropriate. You two up to something? Something the rest of us should no about? Something Radulf should know about?" Jane stopped walking at the mention of Radulf and turned abruptly, dropping Maura's arm and replacing it with the front of Crowe's bloodied tunic.

"You got something you wanna accuse me of Crowe, because if you do, act like a real warrior and do it in the council," she spat, pulling the other warrior within a centimeter of her face. "Otherwise shut your mouth or learn to use a spear. I'm surprised you've lasted as long as you have, and you wouldn't dare last in a battle for honor against me."

"Hey, no need for this," Casey said placing his hand on Jane's, which still had a death grip on Crowe's tunic. "Crowe leave her alone. Jane, he is just being Crowe, you know how it is."

"Yeah," she said darkly, dropping her grip. "I know." Jane turned back around, grabbed Maura's arm again and walked back to the village.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maura watched Jane's eating and pacing as she and Angela prepared the meat Franco had brought in from hunting. The blonde had noticed the woman's rapidly increasing irritation since yesterday's return from battle and wasn't sure of the cause.  
She studied the female warrior as she cut what little vegetables she had, to cook along with the meat. Every time she bothered to help Angela in meal preparation, she was sure to add something green among the various meats, breads and cheeses that made up the larger portion of the meal.

"Dear God, would you stop pacing like that! What is wrong with you?" Maura suddenly yelled from her position on the ground.

"Can you believe him? He…He had the nerve to accuse me of being improper. As if I would do something to dishonor Radulf. A man who went out of his way to train me. To give me a chance to be a warrior. How could that cowardly…"

"Jane. Why are you still upset about that? He said it. Its over with. Everyone who knows you, knows that you would not engage in any shameful acts."

"Besides we all know you are going to marry Casey," Angela added while slicing meats.

"Casey? Ma what are you talking about?"

"What? I'm just saying. I just wish you would hurry up with it. I swear Tommy will be married before you."

"I'm not old ma. I just have things I have to do before I decide to get married."

"Well you're not doing them. I swear Maura has only been here what….5 winters and she can shine a sword, and prepare a meal better than I've ever seen. How do you expect to care for a warrior if you won't take that the time too…"

"Ma! I am a warrior," Jane said pointing at herself. "What makes you think that I plan on not attending battle if I'm married?" Maura herself turned around to glance when she heard the level of agitation in Jane's voice. If Jane had been upset at Crowe's comments, she was now furious at her mother's.

"Jane, please," Maura pleaded. "I'm sure Angela didn't mean it like that. Perhaps Casey shall be the one to shine your sword and heal your wounds after battle." Maura giggled at her own comment. The thought of Casey performing such duties brought several chuckles. Unfortunately the chuckles were all form her.

"Not funny Maura," Jane fumed.

"What do you mean you'll be attending battle?" Angela practically yelled. "How will you carry children while risking your life? Such a thing is an affront. Life is sacred and you will not risk harm to an unborn in a war!"

"Well then I guess I won't be having any children."

"How dare you say such a thing? To a man more descendants mean more honor. Shall you dishonor your own father by not producing heirs?!"

Maura could see Jane's jaw visibly tighten at the mention of her father. It was no secret that Jane worshiped the ground Franco walked on. It was also no secret that as the oldest, Jane was expected to marry and have children first.  
Franco walked in on the tense scene, only to have Jane hurry out past him the moment he entered.

"What happened?" he said.

Maura jumped up from the spot she had been occupying and placed a gentle hand on Angela's shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her," she said and rushed out the door.

There was no secret as to where Jane would be. As Maura made her way across the field that was behind Radulf's dwelling she could see Jane practicing her movements with her sword. The blonde paused for a moment to watch in awe as the warrior enacted deadly movements with nothing but a dancer's grace. Jane was beautiful with and without a sword, but with it she exuded a sense of power along with that beauty. It was no wonder Casey was smitten with her. It seemed Jane was the only one who didn't know about the man's feelings.

"Jane!" she yelled so as not to startle her as she got closer. "I'd ask if you were ok but…I prefer for you to keep thinking of me as smart."  
"Hmmm," Jane said with a slight laugh. "I'm alright. I just had to get away. All that talk or marriage and children….I just couldn't handle it."

"I bet. But we are of that age. People will begin expecting us to..."

"But why?" Jane cut her off with a yell and thrust of her sword into the ground. "I don't understand why. I'm happy just the way I am. I bring honor to my family by fighting beside our clan leader; by protecting this village."

"I know Jane," Maura softened her voice. "And no one is telling you that you have to stop fighting right now. I'm sure Casey will wait for a long…."

"Casey!" the warrior yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "Why does everyone expect me to marry him?"

"Because next to you he is the best unmarried warrior in the clan," Maura said incredulously. "Your children would be strong, skilled…no doubt excellent warriors themselves. It is only natural to expected that two strong skilled warriors would produce strong skilled children. Not to mention that he is nothing but obvious in his affections toward you."

"What?"

"Have you not looked in his eyes when he is near you? His pupils are dilated, his speech is rapid and unclear. Not to mention he defends you to his best friend."

"Goddess _Fraujō_, why have you done this to me?" Jane's face was crestfallen as if someone had told her a close friend died. She knelled on the grass and covered her face, shaking her head back and forth as if doing so what make Maura take back what she had said.

"Are you not happy that he is interested?"  
"Do I look happy to you?"

"Well not really. I mean you look as if you're going to be sick, but I've known that sometimes excitement can cause stomach issues…"

"No Maur, I'm not happy," she said answering her own question. "Do you honestly think I want to be that man's wife? To sit and wait for him at the side of the battle. To clean and sharpen his weapons, knowing I shall never wield one again. How could you think that I want to be with him?" Maura wanted to cry at the look that Jane gave her. Jane rarely became upset at anything. Her foremost emotions were irritation and anger, typically coming to the forefront in the form of sarcasm and violence respectively. Maura had only been the object of sarcasm and teasing.

"I didn't know," the blond said. "I know you never mentioned it, but so many people just said it I thought it was a foregone conclusion."

"Well its not," Jane nearly whispered. "I can't…I just…I can't…I…"

Maura quickly dropped down to the ground beside Jane, not even thinking of her clothes, and wrapped an arm around her friend. She placed her head on the thin shoulder. It was a rare occasion to lean her head on Jane without the bulk of armor that usually covered her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered directly into the long wild hair that tickled her nose. "I should have known better to assume anything when it comes to you."

Jane didn't respond, but Maura could see the woman's calloused right hand running up and down her left arm, scratching at the still visible scar. She exhaled deeply and then turned around so that she was sitting face to face with Jane on the grass. She grimaced briefly at the thought of washing the stains out of her _peplos_, but disregarded the thought immediately. This was not time to be thinking about her clothes.

"Tell me Jane, what's bothering you. What do you want?"

"I want to be who I am. I want to be a warrior."

"You are a warrior honey. You are the best there is…next to Radulf of course."

"But I want to stay a warrior Maura!" Jane said looking up into the hazel eyes for the first time. "I don't want to have to change who I am just to honor my father. I definitely don't want to marry Casey. I don't want to….I don't want to marry a warrior. And I don't want to marry some stupid coward of a man who was too weak to pick up a _framm_ in the first place."

"Well that certainly limits your options," Maura said.

"I know. I just…I know Ma is counting on me to get married and have kids. And everyone expects it. I'm 22 winters Maura. If I don't…don't have a family… I'll be a disgrace." Jane stuttered out, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Hey," Maura said lifting her face again, staring into the dark eyes. "If it comes to it, I will marry you."

"Huh...w-what?"

"I said I'll marry you."

"Funny," Jane said with a snort.

"What…you saying I'm not a good enough wife," Maura asked, getting indignant. "I'll have you know your mother and Constance say that I am an excellent cook and seamstress, not to mention I already sharpen your blades when you can't."

"No, No, No. I'm not insulting you. I believe you would be an excellent wife to someone. Just…nothing."

"What? Tell me."

"We'd be married."

"Okay? That's the point. I mean, sure children might be an issue, but Radulf took me in, I see no reason why we couldn't do that same…"

"No. I know that, but like….we'd…we'd….be together…ya know…together. Are you ok with that?"

Maura frowned for a moment before a sly grin erupted on her face.

"Why Jane…are you asking me about sex?"

"Maura," the warrior yelled, putting her hand on the blonde's mouth. "Don't say that. It's not proper. But yes that is what I meant."

"Of course I am," Maura laughed. She wiggled her eyebrows with a grin and leaned in to whisper, her eyes bright, but intensely focused as she looked Jane directly in the eyes. "Contrary to you all, we Greeks know all about that. There is nothing between two women that wouldn't be pleasurable and fullf-"

"Whoa!" Jane cut her off. "Great Maur,...great." Jane quickly stood up and pulled her sword from where it was stuck in the grass.

"What?" Maura said with a head tilt.

"I'm feeling a lot better now," Jane said with a large, but obviously fake smile. "Let's just forget this conversation even happened. I'll find a great man someday and you will…well we know you have options for days. No need for us to even talk about this."

"But I thought…,"Maura started standing up and dusting off her _peplos_.

"Nope, no thinking. Were fine. You're fine. I'm fine." Jane put her arm around Maura and started leading her back to the house. "Everything is fine."

Neither woman noticed the warrior standing at the edge of the field watching the two women laugh and lean into each other as they walked.

.

.

.

.

.

Jane twisted her neck left and right as she sat on the edge of her bed. Maura had been raving about deep breathing, relaxation and stretching before sleep. While Jane had initially discarded the idea, she'd tried it and it worked for helping her sleep. No, she didn't go through all the rituals Maura had mentioned, but it was enough to leave her limber and ready to rest.

,

,

Jane stared at the ceiling. Her breathing exercises weren't working tonight, which was usual in itself. It had to be the stress of the recent battles, the numerous marriages that were happening right after each other, and the fact that Casey kept trying to get her alone to talk. She wiggled her fingers and toes, hoping to release the excess energy.

The sound of footsteps alerted her to someone outside her door. She looked down to see the shadows moving under the door, illuminated easily by the moonlight. She reached over for her sword, grasping the hilt as the shadow moved closer to her door. No one would be stupid enough to come into her room directly…would they?

The door creaked open and Jane couldn't exhale as confusion assaulted her.

"Maura what are you doing sneaking in here in the middle of the night?," Jane asked in a whisper as the blonde shut the door and made her way over to where she had sat up straight in the bed. "Not to mention I want to know how you even got out of your house without anyone seeing you. Do you know how much trouble you could be in sneaking out…"Jane stopped talking as Maura placed a finger on her lips and smiled. That strange smile with a head tilt that she would give when she was thinking something mischievous.

"What?" Jane whispered.

Maura didn't say anything but bent her head so that she was mere breaths away form Jane, her hazel eyes more intense and focused than Jane had ever seen. The brunette didn't say anything, but swallowed hard as she could guess where this was going. Somewhere it definitely shouldn't.

"Maura I think…," Jane couldn't finish her sentence as Maura closed the distance, pressing her lips lightly at first but with ever increasing pressure. The blond never said a word as she used her light weight to press Jane back into the barely there mattress that made up her bed. The smaller woman's lips were insistent as the massaged Jane's, taking control. Small, gentle hands moved up to thread into the wild black hair, lifting Jane's head off the mattress and closer to hers. Jane felt it once, then twice as the blonde's tongue ran along the edge of her lips. The warrior hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth, letting the tongue slid inside and against her own.

She hadn't felt anything like this before. As Maura moved her tongue against Jane's it was if it was moving inside a lower region of her body. Each stroke of Maura's tongue, stoked a fire that was burning at the pit of her stomach and seemed to be traveling lower. She could feel an odd sort of energy begin to make its way around her body, concentrating at her breasts and between her thighs where she felt empty, as if she needed something to complete her. She just couldn't identify what the something was.

Maura slowly drew her lips away from Jane, and along the side of her face and down her neck. Small kisses were peppered at the bottom of the neck, where it met her shoulder and Jane's breathing deepened. She glanced at the door, surprised that no one came to check on her with how loud her breathing was.

She pulled Maura back up, crushing her lips against the blonde's again, before using her own body weight to turn them over. She found her own hands wandering, sliding up the barely there strophion and across the breasts that were easily felt beneath the fabric.

"By Oden Maura…you are beautiful," she whispered. The woman didn't speak, but smiled as she pulled Jane back down, kissing her deeply. There was no wait or hesitation this time as their tongues dance within Maura's mouth.

Jane wasn't sure where it was coming from, but she found her hips moving of her own accord as she kissed the blonde. With each thrust, an almost painful pleasure shot through her body, and she craved more. Her hips sped up, and she didn't know how, but that fire that was stoked was now burning full blast.

"Maura…what are you doing to me?" she moaned as the last thrust of her hips seemed to go straight to the base of her spine. Maura's hands moved up Jane's back and into her hair, pulling the brunette down so that their bodies touched fulled. Jane could feel kisses being places on her neck, cheek and up towards her ear.

"Please," she heard Maura whisper. "Please….Jane." At the sound of those words, the sensations that had been moving through her body seemed to increase ten-fold, to a point where she felt she'd die. That empty ache she felt inside seem to get bigger, and burn with a need she couldn't explain.

"Please Jane…I love you."

,

,

Jane opened her eyes, confused and disoriented as she looked around her bed for her best friend. She wasn't there. An odd ache was present between her legs and beat of her heart increased that ache and Jane was at a lost as to how to sedate it. She felt warm, wet and restless. But more than anything she felt confused.

"What the hell was that?" she asked the empty room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: My apologies for the LONG wait for the update. You'll be please to know i'm already halfway through the next chapter. SO the wait won't be as long. RL got in the way as I became ill and was diagnosed with a lovely chronic illness. :( Sorry for the wait.**

**Historical Notes:**

**Tacticus said "_In the assembly it is allowed to present accusations, and to prosecute capital offences. Punishments vary according to the quality of the crime. Traitors and deserters they hang upon trees. Cowards, and sluggards, and unnatural prostitutes they smother in mud and bogs under an heap of hurdles. Such diversity in their executions has this view, that in punishing of glaring iniquities, it behoves likewise to display them to sight; but effeminacy and pollution must be buried and concealed"_**

**Male homosexuality while married was consider a grave error, and along with other forms of adultry. If someone was accused of anything, it would be done in the assembly.  
There arent any notes I found on courtship rituals so I just guessed.**

**On to the story...**

**Chapter Seven**

**449 A.D.**

**Chatti Villiage**

**West of the Wesser River**

The two women watched as the sharpened _framm_ flew pass its intended target for the fourth time and lodged itself into the bark of a nearby tree. It was the second tree to be hit, along with the ground and a nearby small animal that neither Jane nor Maura wanted to recall.

"Have you been taking lessons from me when it comes to throwing a _framm_?" Maura asked with a grin. "Or is this a new method I'm just now seeing."

"Oh hush," Jane exhaled. Maura was picking up sarcasm much better these days. "I got zero sleep last night and I can't seem to get rid of this nervous energy." The warrior regretted her words the instant they came out, knowing that her friend would not stop until she got an accurate diagnosis.

"Jane!" the blonde said rushing over from her safety area to where Jane stood. "Why didn't you sleep? You should have told me, there are some drinks that we can use to make it easier to relax." Jane tugged her face away from the blonde's hands which were running along her cheeks and under her eyes, inspecting the dark circles.

"Maura stop! I'm fine!" Jane backed up several feet from the Greek woman, feeling her skin burn where Maura's hands had been. Despite the fact it was a familiar routine every time Jane said she wasn't feeling well or was tired, this time Maura's very touch brought back sensations that Jane had only experienced in her dream.

"Why are you so grumpy? Did you forget to eat? That might explain your listlessness and lack of concentration and aim. If your body is running off of stored energy it won't have extra to expend on…"

"Maura!" Jane growled then picked up her sword and threw the weapon straight ahead, hitting the wooden target and breaking through to the other side. "I'm fine," the warrior growled and stomped off to retrieve her weapons. Jane caught a glimpse of the blonde's face as she stormed off and immediately felt a familiar ache rise in her chest. Maura was biting her bottom lip and there was no doubt that the look on her face was one of someone fighting back tears. It wasn't her fault that Jane was having difficulty this morning. Well…actually…no no it wasn't her fault, despite the blonde's suggestion yesterday. _Get a grip Jane!_

The warrior exhaled shaking her shoulders as she placed her sword back on her hip and extracted the _framm_ from the nearby tree. She didn't want to take her stress out on Maura, but unfortunately there was no one else ever around. It seems everyone except Maura knew when to keep a wide berth due to her complex moods. Franco, Thomas, and even her Ma knew when to take a step back and let her cool off, but not Maura. No, the woman just kept around looking for a way to make it all better, even at the expense of her own feelings. Jane grinned a bit thinking about the small woman. Despite her apparent fragility, nothing seemed to keep her down. She ignored the remarks made by everyone else in the village regarding her Grecian dress, her lack of enthusiasm in the art of war and her awkward topics of conversation. To Jane it seemed as if she didn't understand what was being said. She shrugged it off and continued on her way. It was only when Jane said something hurtful that she remembered Maura was not as invulnerable as she appeared.

"Maur…I'm sorry Maur. I know you're just trying to help." The blonde shrugged, keeping her eyes off to the side as Jane approached her. "I really am sorry. I….I'm tired."

"Then why won't you…"

"You can't help me with this 'kay. I'm going through something weird and I…"Jane suddenly reminded herself that she didn't want to talk about this. "Nevermind."

"No," Maura pushed her. "You what? Is this about what your mom said about Casey? I told you we can just…"

"Maur! No we are not talking about that anymore." Jane took a purposeful glance at the sky, marking the suns position. "I think it's time to eat. Let's get back and see what Ma made. I'm sure you can think of something to add to the meal."

Jane knew her ploy worked when Maura went off into a lecture regarding the lack of vegetables and fruits in her diet and how they needed to expand some of Radulf's land allowance to try and cultivate more food types, despite the soil consistency. Jane nodded along, half-listening, and as they walked through the village. Jane nodded to a few people as they passed; mothers caring for their children, young boys replicating the same games she and Franco played as children, older boys comparing their small swords and arguing over who would be the best fighter among them. A small smile erupted on her face as she watched a fellow _comitaus_ member wrap one arm around his wife, carrying his son in the other. She could have that. If last night had taught her anything, it showed her what she wanted. It was being offered to her, so why couldn't she just take it? Surely her father could find a way to afford the dowry.

"Hey Maur, about-"

"Maura!" The smile that was on Jane's face fell immediately as she heard what she considered the world's most annoying voice call out for her friend. Crowe jogged up to the two and, surprisingly, gave Jane a kind smile before turning his attention back to the woman he called out for.

"Hi Crowe," Maura said. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you might accompany me for a walk?" Both Maura and Jane raised their eyebrows in shock. Under what circumstances would a young man accompany a woman alone in walk. Unless…

"I'm sorry Crowe but-" Maura began, but was immediately cut off.

"What in Odin's name are you trying to pull Crowe?" Jane said moving to stand in between Maura and Crowe. "Where do you get off-"

"I'm not doing anything Jane, I am simply trying to have a private conversation with the lady here. So if you don't mind?" He said standing back allowing Jane to fume where everyone could see.

"She doesn't want to have a private conversation with you." Jane gritted out though clenched teeth. It was obvious what Crowe was getting at, and there was no way she'd even put Maura through the hassle of having to turn him down. Besides, she was pretty sure Maura felt the same way she did.

"Well she didn't tell me she didn't want to speak to me. So unless you have some right to her that I know nothing about, then I suggest you allow me to speak to her." Crowe kept his eyes level with the female warrior, something he hadn't done during any altercation before. Other villagers had stopped what they were doing to watch the two warriors argue.

Crowe's expression morphed into a smirk for a brief second, before returning to its previous grimace. For as long as she'd known him, Crowe was all talk, but the moment she showed any force, he backed down, especially when alone like now. So why the sudden bravado? Jane turned her head in a glance at the nearby onlookers. If she were to strike down at him right now, it'd be taking a stand for something she wasn't even sure about. Something she hadn't talk to Radulf, or even her own father about. It wasn't her place. Yet, something told her it was her place. The brunette's hands clenched into fist and her blood was rushing through her veins, urging her to pull her sword. It a spilt second before she felt a gentle hand on the back of her right shoulder, rubbing in circles attempting to calm her.

"Jane," the soft voice said. "Jane, its fine."

"But Maur, he-"

"I know what he wants Jane. I am fully aware of some of your customs." Jane walked backwards as the short woman pulled on her shoulder moving to where Crowe could see her. "I'm sorry Crowe, but now is not a good time. Perhaps we can talk another day. I told Jane we'd have a meal together." Maura didn't wait for Crowe to respond, but pulled her friend back on their original path to her dwelling.

A quick glance to her right showed the brunette's jaw tightening and relaxing as she walked quickly down the path, Maura struggling to keep up with Jane's long stride.

"Jane why are you so angry? He just asked to speak with me."

"Because he asked. He asked in the middle of the village to take a walk with you. Alone! That means he has permission."

"What if he has permission? He asked to speak with me. I have no problem talking to Crowe…" Maura realizes her words weren't the best when Jane stopped walking abruptly.

"Excuse me? You want to go prancing off into the woods with him," she yelled. "Is that why you didn't tell him know outright? You're planning on talking to him tomorrow, taking him up on his offer?"

Maura stared at her friend in awe. If this wasn't outright jealously, then she didn't know what was. However Jane had yet to be clear on anything.

"I never said that," Maura replied calmly. "However if I were to take him up on whatever he was going to ask me, what business is it of yours?"

"What do you mean-"

"I mean, why does it matter to you? We have no affiliation. I believe you told me to forget anything we talked about yesterday."

"Well, yeah. I did. But that doesn't mean I can't care about who you choose. And Crowe is definitely the wrong choice. He has no honor. He's a serious coward. He is only after you because of who you are."

"Fine. Please tell me which of your fellow warriors I am allowed to consider." Maura crossed her arms, and gave the head tilt that Jane was all too familiar with. It was a challenge. A passive, non aggressive challenge, but a challenge nonetheless.

"I….I dunno."

"Exactly," Maura gave an uncharacteristic huff. "While most would find your valiant defense of my person flattering, I do not."

"But.."

"But nothing. You are not going to marry me; you disapprove of every eligible young warrior in this village." Maura shook her head and started walking, leaving Jane standing in shock. "Jane, if you want me, do something about it. If you're not, then please don't keep me from someone who will.

* * *

Jane glanced up at the full moon as she made her way down to the _thingstead _for assembly. It had been a couple of days since Maura's ultimatum and she still wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't that she didn't know what she wanted, she did, but she wasn't sure how it would be taken. Surely her being a warrior meant that she as some status. She shuddered thinking about what she heard happened to some who were caught in relationships…of the kind she wanted with Maura. They had been buried in the mud along with cowards. Of course, they were men accused of not being manly...and cavorting with other married men for money. It hadn't happened in her clan, but she'd heard of it. Married men giving gifts for time with another man. Could a woman be accused of not being womanly? She clearly wasn't as she was tasked with holding a sword and not shining one. She was not married, did that make a difference. What would happen to Maura? She definitely didn't want Maura to be killed.

Maura seemed to think this was all easy, but she knew nothing of what life was like here. What was allowed in Greece, even under Roman rule, was not allowed here. No one spoke of two women, as if it didn't exist. But the punishment for being a "womanly" man was clear. Death. That was enough for Jane to decide that she should leave well enough alone.

Jane approached the group of men assembled and took a seat a few steps to Radulf's right. As he had been her mentor, she was given a seat of honor. She could feel eyes on her as she sat, and looked up to see Crowe giving her a smirk. She'd tell Maura for sure that she could marry any man she saw fit except that coward. His courage on the battlefield was a front. He was known to shrink back from enemies that were bigger than him, striking quickly at men who were equal or smaller. That was not courage.

"Brothers, welcome." Radulf rose from his seat, framm in one hand, brew in the other. "I am happy to have gathered with you for this moon." A roar of approval erupted from those present as they raised their spears in agreement. Radulf nodded and then took his seat.

"I am concerned as to the increase of attacks on our clan as of late. What was once something rare, has increase to multiple battles in one moon. We must discern a reason for this misfortune." The assembly brandish their arms in agreement before a cough was heard among the group, and Ingo, a well known warrior stood.

"Perhaps it is the gods raining punishment down on us." A murmur erupted among the crowd and Radulf slammed his _framm_ against the ground. Though Ingo was a well respected and older warrior, it was not his time to speak.

"You speak out of turn brother," Radulf warned. "Why would the gods feel the need for punishment among our clan?"

"_Teiwaz_ cannot be please with the betrayal of honor that has taken place against our clan leader. I have come to place an accusation."

"An accusation? What have you seen brother?"

"I myself have not seen it, but it was brought to my attention, a fellow clansman has seen someone betray you and dishonor your household." Radulf frowned and stood.

"I am not here to play games Ingo. If you have not seen anything, then the one who has must step forward. An accusation of betrayal is not something to be believed second-hand." Ingo nodded and stepped back, leaving way for Crowe to step forward.

"Radulf, I wish to bring an accusation upon another clansman...clan…clans-member."

"Out with it." Crowe inhaled before speaking.

"I believe that my fellow warrior, Jane, has dishonored your household by engaging in an unapproved relationship with your daughter."

Jane's eyes widened and she jumped up from her seat pulling her sword from its sheath.

"I have done no such thing." She began walking forward only to be stopped by Radulfs arm against her chest.

"That is a huge accusation Crowe. Have you any evidence to back up your claim?"

"Yes. I would come forward to state something so heinous without being sure." Jane's jaw trembles as she remembered Crowe stepping to Maura in the middle of the village a few days ago. That smirk she saw both then and tonight made sense. He has plenty of evidence…it wasn't true, but he had it.

"Radulf, I would never…"she whispered

"Silence!" he yelled at the female warrior who stepped back, her sword falling to her side. "Crowe, present your evidence. Do you have witnesses?"

"Radulf, as you know I spoke with you a while ago about your daughter's hand in marriage. At one time I sought her out to speak with her regarding this, several days ago to be exact, and saw the two of them behaving inappropriately outside near your dwelling. I also overheard conversation about subjects that I dare not mention in public." Jane lowered her cursing under her breath. They were discussing inappropriate matters, but it was nothing like what he was suggesting.

"This is on your word only?"

"Yes. However two days ago I attempted to speak again, and witnesses will attest that Jane prevented me from doing so, treating your daughter as if she were her mate."

"Is this true?" Radulf turned her head to look at the woman.

"Yes, I stopped him from talking to her but…"  
"It is also known that she cooks your meals, attends to you at battles and that you have been known to keep each others company late into the night," Crowe stated.

"Ok you know what?" Jane grew angry at his evidence which at most, proved a friendship. "She is my friend. I am not engaging in ANY dishonoring behavior with her!"

"I know of no other friendship that has these traits. And as I received permission to speak with Maura, I assume that you had no approval for this relationship, thereby dishonoring his house."

"Why you lying…" Jane raised her sword again and tried to push past Radulf to get at Crowe, only to find Radulf facing her with barely concealed anger on his face.

"Sit down Jane."

"But-"

"Sit down!" he watched the woman back up, to assure she was sitting and that her weapon was down. He turned back to the accuser, exhaling deeply. "I have seen the evidence myself Crowe, but I will review your accusation and speak with others regarding this matter."

Radulf glanced at Jane quickly, returning to his chair and dismissing both Crowe and Ingo.

"Let us return to the matter of the increasing attacks."

* * *

"Jane, wait." She stopped, closing her eyes as she heard Radulf's voice stop her from leaving the _thingstead_. All the other clansmen walked out, even Crowe left, with a gleeful expression on his face. "I need to speak with you privately." _This is great,_ she thought.

Jane straightened her shoulders as she turned back to the man who towered over her, despite her taller height for a woman. He towered over her and was at least twice her thickness. _And he thinks I've disrespected his house by taking his daughter's innocence_.

"Radulf, I know what Crowe said, but you have to believe that I would never dishonor you like that. I would never dishonor Maura like that. I would-"

"I know Jane."

"You know?"

"I know. I've trained you since you were young I know that you are incapable of intentionally dishonoring me in that way. I know you respect the laws we have regarding courtship. However, I must ask, have you considered Maura in that manner?"

"W-w-why would you ask me that?" Jane found herself chewing on the inside of her lip. This was not where this conversation was supposed to go. He was supposed to interrogate her regarding Crowe's accusations, believe her or not, and make a judgment call. Not ask her whether she was interested in his daughter.

"I, like Crowe, am not blind to the position you have given Maura in your life. By even the most loose of standards you have taken her as a wife. In addition to the help she have given you in making you meals, sharpening your weapons and mending your items, you have begun to bring her by your side in battles. That is a place that is only reserved for two people. A warrior's mother, and his wife. And Maura is not your mother."

"I, I didn't think of that. She is always helping me so, it just kind of happened."

"No to mention she is at your parents dwelling constantly helping to prepare the midday meal."

"I understand sir. That is inappropriate."

"I know you have not meant to dishonor me, but you have."

"Sir I've never touched Maura in that way…."

"Not in that manner Jane, but you have taken my daughter as a wife in most ways without giving any dowry for her, and without my permission."

"You have given me so much. You have trained me in the art of warfare and given me a place in this clan despite my being a foreigner and a woman. Please know I meant no disrespect."

"I know you didn't. Which is why I am going to ask you again; have you considered Maura in that manner?" Jane ran her hands through her loose wild hair as she turned away from his face. The floor was such an easier place to look, than to the answer this man while looking into his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered to the floor.

"Jane?"

"Yes," she turned back to face him, and then sat down in the seat she occupied during the assembly. "Yes I have considered her in the way, but only recently and I never intended to act on it. You must believe me."

"Any why had you decided not to act on it?" Radulf sat down beside her.

"I have no land. My father is in servitude to you because of me. Because he wanted to pay off a debt to a man who helped heal me. I have no prospects for her. I do not know how much time it will be till my father can be owner of a parcel in this clan."

"Had you come and talk to me, I would have given you permission." Jane raised her head rapidly, nearly dizzy from the speed with which she looked at her leader.

"Sir?"

"I am well aware of your family's standing, after all you father is bonded to me. However I also aware that you are by far an accomplished warrior, one I would not hesitate to have directly by my side in battle. You are also one of the only people who sough to befriend my daughter when she arrived. I am also aware that she trusts and cares for you, otherwise she would not have taken on the duties she has."

"But I cannot assure her future…"

"I can. Constance and I have no other children, yet we own the largest share of any place we settle. Land, cattle and goods is not something we are unable to supply for Maura and whomever she marries."

"And the dowry?"  
"Well your father does excellent work. I am sure we can come to an agreement as to a price."

"Sir…are you giving me permission to…to…to marry Maura?"

"If you go about the proper way to request her hand through your father, I am saying I will not say no." Jane couldn't help the grin that erupted on her face.

"Thank you. Thank you Radulf."

"Jane, you are a warrior. Woman or not, you must abide by the same rules that all warriors do when in the presence of a woman they are considering for marriage."

"I understand sir. You will have no more reports of…inappropriate behavior." Jane arose from her seat, struggling to remain still as she wanted nothing more than to jump up and down. Even more than that, she wanted to run to Maura and tell her, despite the late hour. However, as per the conversation they had, this was not an option.

"Then all is settled. I will find the accusations presented by Crowe as without merit."

"Thank you."

"And I expect I will be receiving a visit from you and your father soon?"

"Yes. Yes you will."


End file.
